User talk:Leafwhisker
Twin, you're back! (Sorta) For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 23:57, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Then take your time with the story. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leaf, so I updated Into the Shadows (finally) and decided that I wanted to take it down a different path than I originally was going to. Hopefully it'll work out. sorry for telling you this useless piece of information i just needed to tell someone i'm sorry Also I was scrolling throguh your tumblr (as one does) and saw THAT YOU WATCH ORPHAN BLACK ISN'T IT AMAZING [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 18:19, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I'm behind on Orphan Black too; hoping to catch up before the season finale. The Walking Dead looks so cool and I really wanna start it but I figured I should probably catch up on every single show I stopped watching when we started exams (mainly supernatural tbh i'm like 10 episodes behind). also ikr the orphan black theme is amazing and tatiana maslany is an amazing actress because you can hardly tell it's the same person and so are the characters FELIX and yeah it's basically all i care about that's not on hiatus i really need to find new shows to watch [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 17:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Omg ikr she should just be handed all the awards. and okay i'll probably start the walking dead next (yet another show that i know will break my heart into a million pieces). and yeah i was wandering around your blog and saw it and it was beautiful and i wondered why I hadn't already reblogged it because it seemed familiar. and yay notes im happy that other people are seeing the beauty that is your writing :P [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.]] 23:46, June 17, 2014 (UTC) my heart is already smashed just by looking through the gifs of it on your blog. also your sad writing all have a sense of familiarity just because you can tell it's you from the writing style. it's like you have a signature or something [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 11:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) OMG YES I DID AND IT WAS AMAZING AND SO COOL AND THE DANCING SCENE WILL FOREVER BE THE BEST. ALSO IT STILL HASN'T BEEN RENEWED AND I'M NERVOUS IT WON'T BE AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY BECAUSE IT IS AMAZING [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 21:43, June 22, 2014 (UTC) omg throughout the whole scene cosima kept placing her hand on her chest and i thought she was gonna collapse and then making her not wake up straight away was just cruel. and why why is it always helena that's kidnapped without anyone noticing, also what was up with the nitrogen she left at felix's place? AND LEAF MALE CLONES AND CHARLOTTE THE EIGHT YEAR OLD. also the scene earlier in the season with the helena + sarah road trip and helena singing candy girl was so adorable omg [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 22:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC) yeah charlotte was pretty creepy, when we first saw her i didn't understand why she looked so familiar and then right before they explained i realized that she looked like young rachel in those videos. i'm weirded out by the male clones mostly because at the end of last season we had something to go on what next season would be about but now like what's gonna happen with all the clones?? also if helena isn't saved first thing i'm gonna be sad and mad [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 15:13, June 23, 2014 (UTC) omg that was the most exciting thing i've read in a while. it's interesting how fearless sam seems. also omg you just set up part two with a (kinda, not really) cliffhanger why why would you do this to me [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) yesss I'm so excited! p.s sorry for the late reply i haven't been able to go on much [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) aghhh amazing update. and don't worry, take your time :P [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 18:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) yay! teen wolf is a pretty good show once you get past the cheesiness of the name + the first season. i can't wait to hear what you think later on. p.s you are one edit away from 10,000 and idk i feel like that should be a momentous occasion that we celebrate [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 23:10, July 16, 2014 (UTC) aghh great update! sometimes i forget that this isn't an actual published novel because seriously it's amazing. unfortunately i seem to be in a watching-tv-shows slump. i haven't even caught up on spn, the originals, or agents of shield. all i feel like watching is reruns of friends (and tbh i kinda also feel like rewatching lost but that seems a little counterproductive.) hopefully i'll catch up on everything soon so that i can start snk before school starts in september. also palindromes yeaahh [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 23:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC) I think rebooting TotP is a great idea! I agree that, had you continued with it, it had the potential of being something amazing, and I was sad to see it go. Imo, I think the pros outweigh the cons. I mean, aside from it having the potential to be really good, and giving you practise for a real novel, it's also something that you enjoy writing, and people enjoy reading. The only reason I can think not to do it is not feeling committed enough, which is something that can be dealt with. For example, whenever you feel like you are starting to lose interest in the story, you could take a break and write something else, or just take a break from writing altogether, at least for a little while. As for the issue of time; I don't think you should really worry about it. Just take your time with it, and don't give yourself a deadline; that way you can just write whenever you have free time/feel like writing. I mean sure, it could take you a year to finish, or two, or however long, but it won't matter, because when you do finish, it'll be complete, and it'll be yours. And no matter how long it takes you to finish, all you have to do is message me and I'll be sure to come and read it. Lastly, like I said, if you feel giving up on it, don't be hesitant to leave it alone for a while. You can always return to it whenever you want. Also, I'll be sure to help you regain interest in it in anyway that I can, if you want me to. (I hope that I was at least somewhat helpful) [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 21:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) That's really smart of you; most people wouldn't be able to start with new characters, even if it was better for the story to flow. The main idea being similar is all that really counts for it to be a reboot anyway. [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 19:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Great update! I love how good you are at writing dialogue and descriptions; it seems like most people usually excel in one of them, but you're really good with both! [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus Chase]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' ~ Live together. Die alone.]] 20:54, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Alright. I'll be sure to check it out. Also Hiya Twin :D For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 02:22, August 4, 2014 (UTC) .....Twin why do you do this to me? q.q Stop having similar tastes to me and getting me addicted to stuff. D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:19, August 4, 2014 (UTC) The restaurant part For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 00:25, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Nvm I'm at the end. TWIN. All the websites i use for manga reading; all of them don't have chapters 103-120 D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 12:28, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Twin, waiting for this manga to catch up is like waiting for the cows to come home x.x For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 01:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW. WHY DO THEY DO THIS Q.Q For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) What? I- I- D: What- Kaneki and Amon- Did they?- DD: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:55, September 13, 2014 (UTC) No! They can't do this to us! D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 23:48, September 13, 2014 (UTC) OMG OMG TWIN. I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING THAT DUDE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, THE ONE THAT SAID THAT GHOUL INVESTIGATORS WERE GOOD TEST SUBJECTS- AMON! MAYBE AMON IS STILL ALIVE For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 03:47, September 19, 2014 (UTC) We can still hope D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 05:26, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW ALSO I AM READING IT. JUST BEEN DISTRACTED AND I HAVE BEEN DOING MY OWN STORY TOO For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 07:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) It's your grief Twin D: *pats back* it's okay. Let it out. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 20:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Well, if Kaneki got black highlights, yeah. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:47, October 20, 2014 (UTC) OMG. i CNA'T- DOTNN EVEN- IS KANEKI- WHAT IS- IDK WHAT'S GOING ON For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 05:18, November 24, 2014 (UTC) GRAB THE PITCHFORKS. WE HAVE TO PROTECT THEM For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 00:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Ikr? This is getting interesting. :P And I heard that it was good. No time to fo it now however D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 09:57, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leafy, not sure if you still check this, but I'd really love ur opinion on Reincarnate (I have two chapters so far). Thanks! I am a Warrior. 22:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi Leafy, as you know I'm writing Reincarnate which involves other realities and teh conquering Questrs and in my redone version of them I'm developing the anti-Ava. I was wondeering if you were interested inthis new version of the character being closer to Robin, in attempt to make an "Ava" closer to the current you. Its of course up to you, but I thought it might be nice. I am a Warrior. 01:14, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll draw from Robin's page but I may go to you with questions. I really don't want to screw them up completely. I am a Warrior. 01:36, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Twin. Go to preferences. there's an option to change the editor back to it's original form. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 03:59, February 22, 2015 (UTC) So, I've finally finished Tough Love and I think I did a really awful job but anyway, Robin as AU-Ava will first appear in Episode 16, The Broken World, which is a flashback to the Conquering Questers world.Also, I'd like to pay homage to the old stories with Taylor and Suicide cookies and pan-Ava and stuff. Would I have to make homages or do you think I'ma llowed to use the real characters since Sparrow and Thinkabout and the others are inactive? I am a Warrior. 01:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. And Robin can be a child of Pan. I am a Warrior. 12:13, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Y'welcome. I try to help. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 12:58, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Twin Choose one: 1.Directly attack the enemies 2.Swiftly move and gather information, help support for battle. Stealthier 3.Long to short range combat, supports in battle 4.Observe the field and convey information. Battlefield tactician. Supports battle with 'spells' and equipment 5.Manipulate 'Magic' to control the flow of battle for attacks, blasts of energy and/or support such as healing. '''Don't question it. Just choose one that fits you. And choose a name (both first name and last name) Thanks :D For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 15:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Twin. You have too many blogs x.x For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 12:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Leafy, I was wondering if I could ask a favor, You asked me to read your story, but for some reason I have trouble focusing on things when they're on a screen. Could I have your permission to print it out to read if I promise not to shwo it to anyone else? Thanks. I am a Warrior. 01:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I finished reading your story. I'll try to posta detailed review soon but I loved it so much and you need to finish it. I am a Warrior. 19:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) In addition to the above message: Also, at the end of Reincarnate I was considering the Questers dying/breaking up as a concluson to their journey aand being replaced by a new group who wouldn't necessarily be written about. I was wondering a) if you liked the idea b) if you had an idea of Ava's ending and c) if you were intersted in the Conquering UQesters Robin joining the new team. I am a Warrior. 21:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'm on chat but rest assured, the future with Jean, Zia, and Arthur still exists it has just been relocated to another timeline. Jean or Zia is even a main character in this very story as Jemma. I am a Warrior. 23:38, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Twin. How does Janine look like btw? For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 17:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Thanks! For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 06:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully we'll catch each other soon. Thanks. :) I am a Warrior. 01:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Since it doesn't seem like I'll be making it on chat, is there somewhere else we can discuss? I am a Warrior. 02:03, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I'mnot sure when I'll be on chat again, probably later this week. I am a Warrior. 21:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) I can be on for like two seconds now! I am a Warrior. 00:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I can't right now ughhhh I am a Warrior. 00:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Twin, why do you keep deleting stuff D: For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 03:42, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't be D: There's too much nonsense on this wiki that no one will find it. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 04:33, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes yes I;m sorry I have a ton of homework. You probably have more stress but gah I'm bad at time management, :( Any ideal days? I am a Warrior. 23:38, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'll be on during the weekend. :) Thanks!! I am a Warrior. 00:32, May 27, 2015 (UTC) I can talk now if you happen to drop by. I am a Warrior. 22:20, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey I have a question whenever you can get on chat. I am a Warrior. 23:33, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Do not tell me you are a huge fan of the Warriors series. Oh, and Bramble said hi. 14:45, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey, sorry I vanished, my computer crashed completely, tis real annoying. Whoops. ODST! (talk • ) 06:21, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi, question-- you changed your prnouns on Tumblr... do you want me to start referring to you as that again? BeholdtheVision 23:01, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete Where the Self Resides and Ode to the Serpent? They are not as bad as they think they are. - Near_is_god (talk • ) 00:58, January 15, 2017 (UTC)